


Once Upon A Time (5-18)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (5-18)

“现在⋯⋯”他一手搂着乔治左臂，一手试着操控握住他下身的手上下撸动，即便那是徒劳。

他肯定自己会后悔没有更多地去品味乔治手段。先生说会跟他玩一个晚上，就一定会花样百出地让他体验各种没自己弄过的手法，他不住地探出舌尖舔舔干燥的下唇，光这想法就让他激动不已。

但如果他现在不获得释放，他就要在这幸福又折磨的快感下爆炸了！

不需要星空投影机，脑内咖就能让他从眼底照射出璀璨的星芒。

“现在？”好枕以暇的询问，没有内疚，仿佛不是他造成男孩这般困窘。

艾德拉扯的手纹丝不动，将发未发的情绪堵在下身，像被一条麻绳捆着腰际吊在半空中不上不下挣不了逃不脱，扑腾着扭动着翻滚着却始终是吊在原处，鬼使神差地仰起头想去偷啄两口乔治的下颚当作讨好却被避开，乔治垂眸他抬头，两人目光对峙的瞬间，男孩终于在男人冷静自持的目光中挫败地发出低泣。

“是的，先生，现在⋯先生，拜托！我想要⋯⋯”他派不上用场的手转而往后搂住乔治脖子，眼带泪光的模样终于让乔治弯曲他高贵的项颈，一个微小的弧度，容许他在下巴上偷印上个吻。

羽毛扫过一般，软软的，痒痒的，暖暖的。

而后人又退开。不带仓皇，却是知道不能食髓知味。

“好。”

禁锢他的手松开了。艾德焦急地抬头张望，乔治给他一个安抚的笑。

又是一声，“好。”

当手掌裹着抹开沾上体温的润滑液再贴到下体上时，艾德绷紧大腿肌，紧紧夹住卡在他腿内侧的乔治。

乔治手上的速度始终比他自己做时慢一些，但也更巧妙一些，手腕指尖灵活而流畅地移动，惹得他呻吟喘息不断。

熟悉的动作，不熟悉的触感，不熟悉的频率倒也带来熟悉的快感。

男人的下巴搁在他头顶，轻轻靠着，低频慵懒的音律钻进耳朵却唤不醒一丝意志，像是在低喃一首诗，又或者是在赞颂他青涩的反应，艾德浑沌的脑袋已经再也听不清，只是随着乔治的动作在男人怀中蹭动，像渴眠的猫在软毯上兜圈绕步，找一个最舒适的位置窝下，满心沉醉在温暖放松的氛围。

艾德没想过也没有余裕去想为何自己可以放开身心，将脆弱的部位敞开在男人手中，用这种毫不避讳甚至是羞耻的姿势——尽管是被迫的——让人操弄把玩。

甚至光是这个念头，被男人触碰，在男人身下辗转的念头，就能让他兴奋不已。因为是乔治．威尔特，并且只可以是乔治．威尔特。

别人无疑是会被他用冷漠逼退的。

乔治，是懂得的。

因为懂的，而更为慎重。

男孩不知不觉间在心里替他凿出个位子，摸索地猜测地度量地，用小锉刀慢慢扩出个适合他的大小，等着他请求他冀望他能踏入那个凹槽填补起空缺，尽管边缘参差不齐，里头却是一片赤诚。

艾德以为他在追寻的是关爱，但里面早就参杂了别的东西。

“嗯⋯先生⋯⋯快点⋯”

小奶猫还在怀中拱来拱去，乔治压下一声叹息，一并压下被蹭起的欲望，更专注地取悦小奶猫。

浑身泛起欲望的薄红，艾德觉得自己感官从未如此局限却又如此敏锐，他听不清乔治在耳边的低语，看不清身旁摇曳的烛火，却可以在时缓时急的捋动中，察觉男人右手食指中指因为长年握笔留下薄茧在摩擦时带来的奇异触感。上下上下，平凡无奇的动作却因着恰到好处的劲道，带来难以比拟的愉悦。在他下身膨胀到不能再多时，男人便特意用那处去抚慰他柔嫩的顶端，有点刮擦的粗糙但还是在舒适的范围，囊袋也一直被另一只手照料着，男人珍而重之地捧在掌心细细摩娑揉捏，泡澡带来的温度退了下去，又被自身的红潮扬了上来。

“快要了⋯⋯”

男孩嘤嘤细语，脚趾蜷缩起来勾住乔治的裤管，不知道是通知还是催促，一只手从他颈侧挪下来，颤抖的指尖覆在他手背上。

“任何你想要的时候，男孩。”

话音未落，浓稠的体液已经喷薄而出，沾在他半抵着铃口的食指上，也打在男孩手背上，男孩像是被热度惊到，傻傻地抬起手歪头看手背上纵欲的痕迹，乔治紧跟着左手再往根部一掠，又让男孩惊叫着断断续续射出几股。

发泄完的艾德失神地望着墙壁，似乎所有的精力都随着欲望被释放出来，眼睛找不到焦点，思绪更是像被雨水打乱的湖面，想什么都是一圈圈带着糊影的涟漪。一句话也没有，于是两人静静躺着，乔治手轻拍艾德腿侧，也是盯着墙上一处不知道在沉思什么。

终于，艾德抽抽腿，沉寂的空气才再度运转起来。

乔治先把他抱回床上，再用湿毛巾替他擦过手脚跟身躯，艾德一直软软地任他摆弄，只是在他处理完地垫上的污痕并灭去烛火后，在徒留的星光中向他伸出手。

“先生今晚可以抱着我睡吗？”

扭曲的白色星点让他勉为其难辨识出乔治的轮廓，但也仅此而已。

“不行，艾德，那也是你必须努力赚取的奖励。”

他看不到男人说这话的表情，只感觉一只手探过来拍拍他的头，又点一下他不高兴皱起的鼻子。

而后他的头被抬起枕在了男人大腿上。

“但我可以给你一个额外的福利。”洗完澡特别吹整好的头发又被揉乱了，“快睡吧，你累了，我陪着你。”

艾德嘿嘿嘿地笑了。

“你是被宠爱着的。”

沉入梦乡前，他彷若听到男人这么说。


End file.
